memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows and Symbols (episode)
Sisko searches for the mysterious Orb of the Emissary. Worf, Martok, Bashir, O'Brien, and Quark attack a Dominion shipyard in orbit around Monac IV. Kira confronts the Romulans over their arming of their hospital base. Deep Space 9 also receives a new resident who has a very familiar name. (Part Two of Two) Summary Teaser In Joseph Sisko's restaurant, the young woman claiming to be introduces herself as Ezri, and explains to Benjamin Sisko how she got the symbiont. Ezri was serving on the , which was en route to the when the Dax symbiont took a turn for the worse. It needed to be joined immediately and since Ezri was the only Trill on board, she received the symbiont. Ezri has been on leave and has come to Earth to seek help from Sisko on how to cope with her new situation. Despite Sisko's promise to do all he can, he tells her that he, Jake, and Joseph are on their way to to seek the Orb of the Emissary. Ezri quickly volunteers to come along, saying that "it'll be just like old times, except… different." Act One On the , Worf, Martok, Julian Bashir, and Miles O'Brien are preparing for their mission to destroy the Monac shipyards, in honor of Worf's late wife, Jadzia Dax. As they complete the necessary Klingon rituals, Quark arrives and pledges his life to the mission's cause – to get Jadzia into Sto-vo-kor. An impressed Martok remarks that "perhaps there is some Klingon in you after all," though Quark says that he wouldn't go that far. After the completion of the ritual (which included the contribution of the participants' blood, much to Quark's distress), the Rotarran departs Deep Space 9. Aboard the runabout , Sisko is finishing treating an embarrassed Ezri for space sickness. Talking to Ezri near the replicator and away from Sisko, Jake confides in Ezri how happy he is that she came along on the trip, noting the seemingly positive influence her presence is having on his father. Ezri assures Jake that his father will be fine, and goes on to say that she is an assistant ship's counselor. Jake is shocked by this; "You're a therapist!?" Ezri tells Jake that she wasn't always so confused. She orders and takes a sip of Raktajino, before recoiling in disgust and remembering how much she hates Raktajino. When Jake asks why she ordered it, Ezri responds that Curzon liked it; Jake adds that Jadzia did, too. Ezri tells Jake that she is going to have to start controlling her urges. On Deep Space 9, Admiral Ross tells Colonel Kira Nerys that he shares her outrage about the Romulans placing weapons on Bajor's moon Derna. Kira asks Ross what the Federation plans to do about the situation, and Ross says that the Federation Council has sent an official protest to the Romulan Senate – whom have already sent a protest back. "Politics," the admiral spits. Despite Kira pressing Ross to do better, he can only tell her that the Romulans will eventually remove the weapons, and adds that the Federation will not help the Bajorans remove the weapons by force; they are not as important to the war effort as the Romulans. Kira tells Ross that the weapons are missing launch sequencers, and that she intends to set up a blockade around Derna to see that the Romulans do not get them to the moon. Ross warns her that if she does, she will have a fight on her hands – a fight she cannot win. The Rio Grande arrives in orbit of Tyree and Sisko tells everyone to prepare to beam down. As Sisko makes sure his elderly father is sure he wants to beam down to the hot planet below, he suddenly hears a voice asking for a Doctor Wykoff to report to isolation ward four. When Sisko asks if anyone else heard the voice, Ezri responds in the negative. Sisko dismisses it and the four beam down to the planet to begin their search. Act Two As the Rotarran cloaks, O'Brien and Worf explain the plan. When the Rotarran gets close enough to the Monac sun, the ship will fire an EM pulse at the sun, causing a solar plasma ejection that will destroy everything within a hundred million kilometers; – including the shipyards. "The things we do for love," Quark says. Quark, outraged at the angry glare he received from Worf immediately afterwards, complains to O'Brien and Bashir about Worf's unappreciative attitude that they are risking their lives to get Jadzia into Sto-vo-kor. Despite O'Brien and Bashir's quiet warnings not to force the issue, Quark presses Worf for "two little words." Worf gives them to him: "Be quiet!" Worf bitterly tells Quark that he owes him nothing and goes on to say that Quark, Bashir, and O'Brien are only on the mission to convince themselves that they were "worthy" of Jadzia – not to get her into Sto-vo-kor. Worf says that it is Quark who should be thanking him for allowing him to come on the mission, and storms off the bridge. On Tyree, Ezri asks Sisko if they are getting any closer, to which Sisko replies that he doesn't know, and that he's not even sure if they're going in the right direction. Dax reminisces about one of her previous hosts, Audrid, and how she loved to walk – in shady glens. Sisko asks why Ezri is telling him this, and Ezri tells Sisko of the fast pace he has kept up and that they may want to let Joseph and Jake catch up. Sisko stops and asks his father how he's doing. Exhausted and being helped by Jake, Joseph only yells "never better!" In Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime, Damar is gloating to a Cardassian woman named Siana that it is only a matter of time before they can breach enemy lines, thereby driving the Federation Alliance out of the Cardassian Union. As they sip Kanar and toast to victory, Weyoun enters and orders the woman to leave, suggesting that if she were to hear what he has to say to Damar he would be forced to have her executed. After Siana leaves, Weyoun informs Damar of the need to increase production at the Monac shipyards by 15% in order to retake the Chin'toka system. Damar tells Weyoun that accomplishing that will not be easy, but the Vorta administrator has faith in Damar's resourcefulness. Back on Deep Space 9, Kira and Odo are in the colonel's quarters discussing the planned blockade in her quarters. The Bajoran government can only spare twelve impulse ships for Kira's effort. As Odo wonders how those twelve ships would be able to stand up to even one Romulan warbird, Kira confesses that she has no intention of firing on the Romulans and that if the Romulans were to attack, they would jeopardize their relations with the Federation. Kira hopes that this is a risk the Romulans don't want to take, while Odo hopes that the Romulans don't call Kira's bluff. Meanwhile, Sisko and Ezri are still searching for the Orb on Tyree. Benjamin stops to retrieve his from his backpack before continuing on. He stops when he hears the voice asking for Doctor Wykoff again, allowing Ezri to finally catch up. She asks if the spot they are stopped at is where the Orb is buried, and Sisko says that he thinks so. Despite this, Sisko's uncertainty is not enough for Ezri and she takes his baseball from his hands in frustration and throws it when she realizes that Sisko is barely paying attention to her concerns. Sisko suddenly realizes that the spot where the baseball has landed is where they need to start digging, much to Ezri's disbelief. Act Three :"Ships log, stardate 52152.6. We've set up a blockade around Derna. So far, no Romulan ships have tried to challenge it." Kira reads the title of the book Odo gives to her, Kiss Me Deadly, a Mike Hammer novel. As they talk about the book, one of the bridge officers reports an incoming hail from Deep Space 9. It is Admiral Ross and Senator Cretak, informing Kira that there are fourteen Romulan warbirds on their way to Derna to deliver medical supplies. Kira smugly asks Cretak why warbirds are needed to deliver medical supplies, a question that interests Ross as well. Cretak says that the Romulans wanted their supplies to arrive safely, but Kira threatens that if the warbirds attempt to run the blockade the supplies will not arrive at all. Despite Ross' warnings that Kira's talk won't help the situation and his pleas for compromise, she maintains that any warbird attempting to reach Derna will be fired upon before ending the transmission. In DS9's wardroom, Cretak tells Ross that she is not concerned; "the Colonel is a brave woman but she's not stupid. She's bluffing." As Jake helps his grandfather to some shade, Sisko is becoming increasingly agitated with the voice he has been hearing. "I wish he'd get there!" Sisko says in frustration, leaving Ezri confused. On the Rotarran, Martok angrily rebukes Worf over his treatment of the others, asking if he'd prefer that he hadn't come along either. Worf says that Martok is a different case, since he is a Klingon and Jadzia was a member of his House. Martok stresses that Bashir, O'Brien, and Quark were her friends and that they are honoring her with their presence. As they enter the bridge, Worf approaches them and apologizes for his behavior and says that he is pleased that they came. O'Brien is dumbfounded, as it is the first time he has ever heard Worf apologize to anyone. As the men return to their stations, the ship reaches the Monac system. Martok orders the sun to be displayed on-screen and Quark wonders how close they will need to get to it. Martok chuckles and with a defiant grin on his face, replies; "too close." Back on Tyree, Sisko has finally managed to dig up the Orb of the Emissary. Sisko plans to open it, but is interrupted by a voice; "Mr. Russell, put it down." Suddenly, Sisko is no longer on Tyree, he is in a padded cell as Benny Russell, and Doctor Wykoff (who sounds a lot like Damar) is pleading with Benny to put down the pencil. Benny responds that he isn't finished with his story – Sisko has found the Orb of the Emissary, but he hasn't opened it yet. Act Four Wykoff reminds Benny of his promise to not write on the walls, but Benny simply responds that he was not being given any paper. When Wykoff tells Benny that he should be resting, Benny cheerfully says that he doesn't need to rest and just wants to tell his stories. Despite Benny's claims that he is fine and his request to go home, Wykoff says that "people who are fine don't write on walls." Wykoff continues to press Benny to stop writing, but Benny is insistent on continuing. Meanwhile, Ezri tells Sisko to open the box, but Jake realizes that he cannot hear her. When Jake tries to open the box, a burst of energy throws him back a few feet. Only his father can open the box. :"Ship's log, supplemental. Senator Cretak said that the Romulan warbirds would be here in eight hours. She was wrong, they're two hours early." Odo reports that the warbirds are eight minutes away from being in weapons range. Kira warns the Romulans that any ship traveling within transporter range will be fired upon, but the warbirds refuse to turn back. Admiral Ross contacts Kira and appeals to her again to end the blockade. Cretak tells Kira that she will use whatever force is necessary to ensure that the "medical supplies" reach their destination, but also that she is willing to compromise. Kira again presses the Bajoran Government's position: As long as there are Romulan weapons on Derna, there will be no negotiation. Despite Ross' and Cretak's pleas to end the blockade, Kira remains defiant. As the Rotarran moves closer to the Monac sun, O'Brien locates a magnetic instability where they can trigger a solar ejection, but is unsure if it will have the necessary trajectory to destroy the shipyards. Worf orders the ship to move in closer. Meanwhile, Wykoff tries to persuade Benny to paint over his stories with a paint roller, and promises him that if he does so he can walk out of the hospital a free man. Back on Tyree, Sisko is furiously digging a hole so he can bury the Orb. Act Five As Wykoff continues to pressure Benny to paint over the stories, Sisko is covering the Orb with dirt. Despite Ezri's appeals for him to stop and open the box, Sisko pushes her aside and continues. The Romulan fleet approaches Derna and power their weapons. Kira prepares to engage the warbirds. O'Brien reports that they are ready to trigger the solar ejection. The Rotarran de-cloaks and moves in on the Monac sun. Worf gives the order to fire, but nothing happens. As O'Brien begins working on the problem, three Jem'Hadar fighters move in on the Rotarran. On Tyree, Sisko is about to destroy the Orb with his shovel. Ezri moves to stop him, and reminds him of his promise to Jadzia to make things right again. As Sisko is about to smash the Orb, he suddenly drops his shovel. Simultaneously, Benny drops his paint roller and assaults Wykoff and the hospital staff, allowing him to write that Sisko opens the box. As Sisko does, a Prophet emerges from the Orb and makes its way to the wormhole, where it forces out and destroys the invading Pah-wraith that had sealed the entrance. On the bridge of Kira's ship, DS9 reports that the wormhole has reappeared. Inspired by this, Kira decides to stand her ground against the Romulans. The Jem'Hadar fighters open fire on the Rotarran. As O'Brien reports that the EM pulse is ready, Martok and Quark order the beam fired. This time it works, and the sun begins swelling to encompass the shipyards and the pursuing Jem'Hadar ships. The Rotarran crew relishes in their victory as Worf says his final prayer in Klingon for Jadzia's memory, knowing her place in Sto-vo-kor is ensured. As the Romulan warbirds turn away, Admiral Ross hails Kira and tells her she has won; Cretak has agreed to remove the weapons. When asked what changed her mind, Ross tells Kira that if Cretak wouldn't remove the weapons, he would, and credits Kira for changing his mind. Back on Tyree, Sisko speaks to the Prophet who has taken the form of Sarah Sisko, Benjamin's real mother. Sisko demands to know why the Prophet took control of his mother, to which she tells him that it was necessary to ensure his birth. Sisko is surprised by this, and asks why he had to become the Emissary of the Prophets. The Prophet simply says that "''it could be no one else." Sisko's latest orb experience ends, Sisko closes the box and along with Jake, Joseph, and Ezri, returns to the runabout. Sisko and Jake return to Deep Space 9, where Benjamin receives a warm welcome from the Bajoran population for returning the Prophets to Bajor. Ezri happily greets the station's senior staff, who look in fascination at the new Dax after being told who she is by Jake. "Just when you thought things couldn't get more interesting…", Odo observes. Ezri looks upon the Promenade and then over to her "old" friends. Log entries * Ship's log, Kira's interceptor Memorable quotes "I can hardly believe it myself, but I'm Dax. I mean, I'm not Jadzia Dax. I'm Ezri Dax. But I have all of Jadzia's memories, not to mention Lela's, Tobin's, Emony's, Audrid's, Joran's and Curzon's. Am I forgetting anyone?" "Torias." "Right. Now, you're probably asking yourself: Who is this person? How did she get the symbiont? Do I even want another Dax in my life? Does she always talk this much? These are all very good questions and I wish I had good answers for you." "The answers can wait. Right now I'm just glad to see you." : - Ezri Dax and Benjamin Sisko "Is it so hard to say thank you?" "Thank you." "Nice try, Doctor, but I want to hear it from him." "Don't do this, Quark." "Do what? All I'm asking for is two little words." "Be quiet!" "That's two words, all right… just not the two I was hoping for." :- Quark, Bashir, O'Brien, and Worf "You arranged my birth. I exist because of you?" "The Sisko's path is a difficult one." "But why me? Why did it have to be me?" "Because it could be no one else." : - Sisko and Sarah "No!" "Get out of my way!" "Ben, you came here to find the Prophets, remember?" "Move!" "No! Listen to me! You promised Jadzia you would make things right. Well, now is your chance. Open the box, Ben." :- Ezri Dax and Benjamin Sisko "What’re you waiting for?! FIRE!" "By all means, Chief, fire!" : - Quark and Martok "The Sisko has completed his task." "Sarah?" "The Kosst Amojan no longer threatens us." "You mean the Pah-wraith? It is no longer in the wormhole?" "I have cast it out." "Is that why the Prophets sent me to Tyree? To release you from the Orb?" "The Kosst Amojan tried to stop you with a false vision, but you did not waver. You fulfilled your destiny." : - Sarah and Benjamin Sisko "The Federation has already sent a strong protest to the Romulan Senate condemning their action." "That's a start. What happens next?" "They've already issued a formal protest of our protest." : - Ross and Kira "Are you Sarah Sisko? Are you my mother?" "Sarah Sisko was corporeal. For a time, I shared her existence." "You took over her body, made sure she married my father so that she'd give birth to me." "The Sisko is necessary." "And once you didn't need her anymore, you left her. No wonder she walked out on my father. She didn't choose him. ''You did." : - '''Benjamin Sisko' and Sarah "I hope Jadzia appreciates all this…" "I'm sure she does." : - Quark and Bashir, after the shipyards are destroyed "You can blink now, Colonel – you've won. Senator Cretak has agreed to remove the weapons from Derna." "What changed her mind?" "I told her, if ''she didn't remove them,'' I would." "And what changed your mind?" "You'' did…Remind me never to play poker with you." : - '''Ross' and Kira, after the Romulans back down Background information Story and script *Ezri's uneasiness with adapting to the , established in this episode, was inspired by the difficulty of casting the role. Recalled René Echevarria, "Finally, one day at lunch, I said, 'What if we make the character a little more complicated? What if she wasn't an initiate? What if she wasn't planning to be joined, but she was the only one available because of some circumstance? And she was completely unprepared for it." After hearing this idea, Ira Steven Behr redefined the character; "She's neurotic! She hears voices! She doesn't know which way is up!" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *In defending the decision to send seventy-two-year-old Joseph Sisko actor Brock Peters into the desert for the scenes on , Ira Steven Behr explained that "Ben came back home to be with his father, and I just felt that keeping the family together meant something. If it had been my kid off, I'd have gone with ''my kid. If it had been , Ben Cartwright would have gone with Little Joe and Hoss and even Adam." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Ira Behr referred to the Kira/Romulan story in this episode as the " " story, but it was specifically written in such a way that it was Starfleet who back down, not the Romulans. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Worf's poem to Jadzia reads, "''Open your gates, ''Sto-vo-kor. Welcome Jadzia to your halls. Welcome this honored warrior. Welcome her, Sto-Vo-Kor, for all eternity." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *According to René Echevarria, the idea to reveal Sisko as part-Prophet came from a desire to foreground his status as Emissary of the Prophets; "''As the show began winding down, we realized that we wanted to be a bit more specific about the whole Emissary thing, which as an arc had been so interesting to us. We settled on this idea that Sisko was, in some way, half man, half god." Not unsurprisingly, in a franchise which rarely engages with religion, having the lead character revealed as part-god was an extremely controversial notion, but Ira Behr claimed that it was actually something of a commentary on the Star Trek mystique itself; "I just felt that all the Starfleet s are treated like gods by viewers. Clearly, the next step was to actually make one of those captains a god, or godlike." Indeed, the idea that he was only half-Prophet was the very key to the idea. As Behr explained, "If both parents were gods, then you couldn't relate to him. You can't relate to someone who is a god. He's got to be partly human." Similarly, Echevarria pointed out, "We originally thought that Sarah ''was a Prophet – there was no Human woman involved. But we ultimately nudged the idea into something a bit more oblique, saying the Prophets could take over another person's form. That still had all the right mythic overtones, and it certainly answered the question of why Sisko was the Emissary. We were all very excited by the whole notion." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Cast and characters *Sarah Sisko actress Deborah Lacey commented, " Shadows and Symbols' was awesome. My first scenes with Avery, we had so much fun. It started when we met in the makeup trailer. He was so funny and he was so kind to me. We talked about Sarah and the God versus mother relationship I had in store for me, and he really helped me understand the Prophets. I remember being determined that I would perform with him on his level, so I focused on everything he had to say, absorbing it. When we got on set there was a natural rhythm, a dance that seemed to be created between us. I remember the director saying that …. I remember how intense Avery was. I remember how profound some of my dialogue was, how it stuck with me, how it still sticks to me today, that line that says because there could be no one else so powerful." Production concept art of the Monac shipyards]] *The writing on the wall in Benny Russell's cell was actual genuine handwriting done by the entire art department, under the supervision of Michael Okuda. The writing was supposed to be the history of Deep Space 9, as told by Russell: all the stories as seen by viewers since the pilot episode, . When deciding what to actually write on the walls, Okuda used an early manuscript draft of the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, and he had his team copy out the episode summaries from every episode prior to "Shadows and Symbols" – so the writing is literally the history of Deep Space 9. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Nicole de Boer and Director Allan Kroeker knew each other very well from the TV series , where they had shot ten episodes together. They both stated, however, that they were unaware that the other was working on Deep Space Nine until they met on-set, on the first day of shooting this episode. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *One of the vessels shown in the Bajoran blockade was evidently a reuse of the Karemma starship from . *The computer imagery in the Monac and Bajor sequences was created by Digital Muse. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Reception *Director Allan Kroeker was impressed by the natural rhythm that Deborah Lacey and Avery Brooks found in performing their scenes together. "I remember the director saying ''… how much he liked it," noted Lacey. Trivia *The introduction of Ezri as someone who was unprepared to be a host but became one anyway had been catered for in the third season episode , where it was revealed that being joined wasn't as difficult as previously thought. *The Sarah Prophet confirms in this episode that the Pah-wraith released by Dukat in is Kosst Amojan. *The Prophets tell Sisko in this episode that he "is necessary;" this recalls the fourth season episode , where they tell him he is "of Bajor," and that they sent Akorem Laan into the future in an effort to get him to accept his role as Emissary of the Prophets. *The episode title may be a reference to the expression "types, shadows, and symbols," a term from , referring to hidden or symbolic prophecy rather than explicit foretelling of the future. See http://dunamai.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=214&Itemid=45 or http://www.purposeoflife.org.uk/typology%20doc.htm for more details. *The Benny Russell vision in this episode is sent to Sisko by the Pah-wraiths to divert him from his efforts to reopen the wormhole; the previous vision, as seen in the episode , was sent to him by the Prophets to help him get over the death of a close friend (Quentin Swofford). *This episode's inclusion of Casey Biggs (Damar) as Dr. Wykoff continues the concept of people in Sisko's Benny Russell visions being played by series regulars or recurring guest stars without prosthetic make-up. *The technique used by Martok's ship to destroy the shipyard is the same solar fusion eruption technique devised by Ensign Taitt as a strategy against a rogue Borg ship in . *The novel given to Kira by Odo is Mickey Spillane's 1952 Mike Hammer novel ''Kiss Me Deadly. *A few months after this episode aired, the desert filming location used for the surface of Tyree was seen again, as the surface of a Delta Quadrant class D planet in the episode . *Senator Cretak next appeared in the episode , where she was played by Adrienne Barbeau. *This marks the last appearance of Weyoun-5, the fifth in a series of clones of Weyoun, seen in every appearance since in the fifth season. Between this episode and , he died off-screen in a mysterious transporter accident and was replaced with the defective clone Weyoun-6. *This episode also marks the final appearance of Joseph Sisko. *Admiral Ross' final words to Kira, "Remind me never to play poker with you," echo O'Brien to Kira in the very first episode, , in which he tells her, "Major, remind me never to get into a game of Roladan Wild Draw with you." *Sisko's status as part-Prophet went on to have great significance for the rest of the seventh season, especially in the finale, . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 7.1, catalog number VHR 4811, *As part of the DS9 Season 7 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko/Benny Russell Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo * Nicole de Boer as Counselor Ezri Dax * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Julian Bashir * Nana Visitor as Colonel Kira Nerys Guest stars * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun * Casey Biggs as Damar/Wykoff * Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko * Megan Cole as Cretak Special guest star * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko Co-stars * Lori Lively as Siana * Cuauhtemoc Sanchez as a Bajoran Crewman Uncredited co-stars * Majel Barrett as Narrator * Elliot Durant III as a Bajoran officer * Dennis Madalone as a Klingon officer * James Minor as a Human civilian * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Tom Morga as an Human asylum orderly * Mark Newsom as a Bajoran officer * Todd Slayton as a Human civilian * James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy * Unknown performers as ** Alien with triangular head on Promenade ** Klingon bridge officer 1 & 2 Stunt doubles * Henry Kingi, Jr. as stunt double for Cirroc Lofton * Lane Leavitt – stunt safety on location * Ken Lesco as stunt double for Casey Biggs * Chuck Madalone – stunt safety on location * Tom Morga – stunt safety on location Stand-ins * John Lendale Bennett – photo double and stand-in for Avery Brooks * Jennifer Berland – photo double for Nicole de Boer * Boone – stand-in for Cirroc Lofton * Uriah Carr – stand-in for Alexander Siddig and Lori Lively * Amy Kate Connolly – stand-in for Nana Visitor * Dominique – stand-in for Nicole de Boer * W. Gordon – stand-in for Brock Peters * Clynell Jackson III – stand-in for Avery Brooks * Mark Lentry – stand-in for Rene Auberjonois, Barry Jenner, J.G. Hertzler, and Tom Morga * David B. Levinson – stand-in for Armin Shimerman * James Minor – stand-in for Michael Dorn * Robin Morselli – stand-in for Jeffrey Combs, Megan Cole, and utility stand-in * Randy Pflug – stand-in for Colm Meaney, Casey Biggs, Barry Jenner, and Cuauhtemoc Sanchez * Todd Slayton – photo double and stand-in for Cirroc Lofton * Steve Wilson – photo double for Brock Peters References (3-Bajoran impulse ships); Bajorans; Bajoran impulse ship (2-Bajoran impulse ships); Bajoran interceptor (Kira's interceptor, 3-Bajoran impulse ships); Bajoran Militia; Bajoran government; Bajoran raider (Bajoran impulse ship); Bajoran vessel (2-Bajoran impulse ships); Bajoran wormhole; baseball; bearing; blinking; breeze; Chin'toka system; comet; Council of Ministers; counselor; (Romulan warbirds); d'k tahg; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Derna; ; Earth; EM pulse; Emissary of the Prophets; epitaph; equator; Evaluation Board; Federation; Federation-Romulan Alliance; Federation Council; Ferengi; first child; gagh; (''Galor'' warships); Gamma Quadrant; glen; ; heart; hell; hospital; Hovat; impulse ship; ionization; Isolation Ward 4; Jem'Hadar attack ship; kanar; Karemma starship; Keldar; kilometer; Kiss Me Deadly; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Kosst Amojan; launch sequencer; Monac; Monac IV; Monac shipyards; Moogie; namesake; nap; Orb box; Orb of the Emissary; oven; Pah-wraith; paint; paint roller; par'Mach'kai; path; pencil; piano; poker; plasma torpedo; Promenade; Prophets; queasy; raktajino; replicator; Romulan Senate; runabout; Saltah'na clock; ship's surgeon; Sisko's; solar flare; space sickness; squadron; Sto-vo-kor; stream; ; therapist; tricorder; Trill (planet); Trill Symbiosis Institute; typewriter; ; water pack; woods Unreferenced material External links * * * |next= }} de:Schatten und Symbole es:Shadows and Symbols fr:Shadows and Symbols (épisode) nl:Shadows and Symbols Category:DS9 episodes